


The Project

by supernutjapan



Series: The Boy in the Mirror [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Degradation, Extremely Underage, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slut Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutjapan/pseuds/supernutjapan
Summary: Background to the Boy in the Mirror from the Circus Master´s POV.  How it all began.  As usual, painful, heartbreaking and hopefully enraging.





	The Project

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Sam and Dean Winchester. They belong solely to the creators of the TV show Supernatural.
> 
> I felt I had to go back and write a bit more background at this pivotal point in the story for readers to understand what comes next a little more. 
> 
> My love to siennavie who created the artwork that inspired the story (http://siennavie.livejournal.com/35547.html ) and created the beautiful banner and dividers, and [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564)for her beta and encouragement. Thank you. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> My love also to all you who are reading this series. Thank you for your kudos and comments. They mean a lot!

Nigal sat at his desk, a big golden bowl of thick red blood in front of him, as one of his minions busily cleaned up an insignificant vendor lying on the floor on the other side of the desk, a pool of blood around his slashed neck. 

The blood in front of him began to swirl as the man was dragged out the door and Nigal turned his attention to the voice.

“Yes, Sir. I have the Winchester brothers. It seems daddy didn't come home from a hunt and they were left to fend for themselves. Sam Winchester and his brother Dean, Sir. What would you like me to... Yes, Sir. No, Sir. I will not let anyone or anything touch a hair on his body. How about Dean, Sir? ……… Yes, Sir, I´ll prep him good. You can count on me. Thank you, Sir.”

Nigal leaned back in his chair grinning, folded his hands under his chin and bit his lip in anticipation. He couldn't believe his luck, to have Sam Winchester in his clutches, and the opportunity to ruin his pretty brother in the most satisfying way. 

  
Three days later, he sent for the boy to start on the task. He had assigned him to the clowns and placed a couple of minions there to keep him on his toes, but he couldn’t wait to get his own hands on him.

A knock on the door and minion #1 came in with his new assignment in tow. Dean Winchester was a pale boy with short spiky brown hair, a tendency to freckle and big wide green eyes. He was a white slate; innocent of all the evil around him. But what Nigal did best was make humans think they were evil and deserved the pain he inflicted. Looking at the clear eyes on this pure young boy, Nigal fought to keep his fist away from his mouth.

“Leave us.” 

The minion left reluctantly, closing the door behind him. 

“Come here, boy,” Nigal said sternly.

“Yes, sir.” Dean walked toward the desk hesitantly. 

“Closer.” 

Dean stepped closer, almost touching Nigal’s knees as he sat by the desk. Nigal could smell his hesitancy and a little bit of fear. His dick tingled and began to swell but he crushed the urges that grew inside him into a semblance of calm. This was not just a plaything he could discard in a few days or couple of months. This was a project that would span over the next ten years. He was going to have to take it very very slow to break the boy mentally and physically at the exact time it was needed, filling him with demon juice and applying the most exquisite of torture. He sure loved a challenge, and this one would top them all.

He leaned forward, looked his project in the eye and spoke firmly with a touch of fury.

“Three days ago, you stole from one of my vendors, and I gave you a choice to stay and work off your debt to me here at this circus, or be taken to the police. By choosing to stay here, you agreed to do anything I required of you. So far, you’ve done your best to disappoint me. The clowns tell me you make mistakes constantly and ruin the whole act with your incompetence. No wonder your father left you. If you can’t even do a proper job with the clowns, how can I expect you to do anything right?”

He leaned back in his posh leather back chair and folded his arms.

“On the other hand, your little brother Sam shows some promise. I could get a lot more for my money if I just sold you off and made him work for it.” he added as he leaned back in his chair thoughtfully.

Tears pooled in the boy´s eyes as he answered earnestly. “I’m sorry, sir. I will do better. Please let me work for you. Please!” 

Nigal let out a loud sigh as he let his eyes roam around the room as if in thought. “As troublesome as you are, there’s one job you might actually be perfect for. If you pass the test, you may stay. Take off your clothes.” 

Nigal watched as the boy eagerly did as he was told - an innocent boy just wanting to please him so he could stay with his brother. He felt his heartbeat quicken as the clothes were peeled off and the young boy´s body came into view - pale young skin and willowy curves without much muscle, looking as breakable as a china teacup. And oh, did he want to break it! ...but slowly, of course. He rubbed his hands to try to alleviate the itch. 

Soon, the boy was stepping out of the pile of shirt, jean and underpants on the floor and standing before him naked. 

“Come and stand between my legs, boy, so I can examine you properly to see if you are physically adequate for the job.”

He reached out and drew him in by the shoulders, then lightly trailed his hands down the cool arms, over the tips of the goosebumps that had formed, as he leaned in toward the boy´s ear. 

"You know...the clowns also tell me that they are constantly distracted by the unclean thoughts you give them. That you seduce them with your slutty body and make them want to see you naked...."

“Sir?” The boy's breath quickened as Negal´s hands continued on down his legs, 

"Touch you in your private parts..."

...he squirmed as Nigal felt up to the sensitive inner thighs, and gasped as his thumb massaged the young, wrinkly sack and his fingers tickled the soft skin behind.

"And watch your little pecker grow hard..."

Negal grabbed the base of the boy’s young pecker with his fingers and slowly drew them up along the soft foreskin, excitement building as he felt the shaft swell and harden and heard the strangled noises from above. Gleefully, he snapped his fingers closed in a sudden forceful release at the head. The boy yelped and Nigal tightened his thighs around him to keep him from jerking back. 

He looked up at him solemnly as he pinched the now half erect penis again with his thumb and forefinger. “That's quite a hard-on boy. I bet you enjoy touching it too, don't you? Do you play with it when you think no one is looking?”

Nigal saw the pale face turn beet red and look down, his lip wibbling. “Yes, Sir.”

Nigal shook his head disapprovingly. “A dirty little slut inside and out, is what you are. Hold still.” Nigal pushed the skin down from the tip and ran his forefinger over the small, young head of the penis several times as the boy panted above him. His penis had reddened, as if it was blushing from his attentions, and had hardened further. “That feels pretty good huh?”

“Y-yes, Sir.” The boy sobbed.

"Naughty boy." 

Nigal tusked as he released the boy reluctantly and continued his examination. He ran his hands up the boy’s chest where he vigorously pinched and plucked at the boy’s nipples and was rewarded with a cry of pain. Then he ran them down the boy´s sides from his armpits and turned the boy sideways to do the same to his back, tracing his spine and his shoulder blades. He took his time with the supple ass, spanking one cheek and then the other, watching them jiggle and enjoying the surprised gasps. Then, he turned the boy again so his back was turned to Nigal.

“Bend down and hug your knees,” he instructed. Then as Dean reluctantly complied, he licked his pinky, and traced and pushed on the asshole. The boy whimpered but stood still and did not move, worried that if he did not pass he would be taken away from his brother. 

This amused Nigal and he could not resist dipping his finger inside and out a couple of times, to hear the boy squeal and gasp. 

“That's truly disgusting.” Nigal said disapprovingly. 

Reveling in the sobs coming from above, he spanked the boy quickly on each cheek for maximum sting, then couldn't help dipping in further, deeper, wiggling the tip of his finger to push on the walls. The boy´s cries were terribly addictive and he had to forcibly stop himself from a full-blown session. There would be time for that later. 

Finally, Nigal sighed and removed his hand. His dick was pulsing, and he wasn't going to be able to take much more. “Turn around.”

As Dean turned his pleading eyes to his, he leaned back in his chair, opened his fly and pulled down his boxers so that his dick bounded up toward his abdomen. He heard a small gasp from the boy before him, and well he should. Big and hard, it stood a purplish-red as he cradled it in one hand and addressed Dean. "See what you've done to my dick, boy? Your naughty little body and disgusting noises have made it swell up so badly that I will have to let out my milk to cure it. The clowns were right. You are a slutty little boy that seduces everyone around you. Not only that, but you love being touched on your private parts, and are full of dirty thoughts. As I thought, there is only one job you are good for. From now on you will be my personal bitch. You will still continue with the clowns. It is a circus after all, and you will learn to perform for the crowd and bring in some money to pay for your keep. But your most important job is to keep this dick sated and happy." 

"Yes, Sir." 

“You will not touch yourself without my permission, and if I hear that you are seducing the clowns again, you will be punished.”

“Yes, Sir.” The boy mumbled, his face red with shame.

“Kneel.”

Dean knelt between his knees and looked up at him and his dick in fear, and Nigal almost came right there. He grabbed the boy’s hair and, savoring his cry of pain, pushed his young face into the bush under his own feverish dick. Grinding it into his balls, he said, “This dick will be your true Master from now on boy. Everyone in the circus will know that you are a slutty little boy with no worth but to be my bitch. 

Do you understand?” Nigal pulled his new little bitch away from his crotch to hear his answer.

“Yes, Master.” The boy´s face was red from the rubbing, his hair sticking out in all directions, his eyes lowered.

Inside, Nigal shrieked with laughter. This boy knew nothing of the infinite shame, pain and sexual manipulation he was in for. But he would do anything for his brother, and that was what Nigal was counting on.

“Now open your mouth and drink your Master’s milk. You will swallow it all, and thank me when it’s done. If your teeth touch your Master even once, you will be punished. ”

“Yes, Sir.” His voice trembled as he opened his mouth.

“WIDER!” Nigal snapped as he tightened his grip on the boy’s hair and pulled back so his jaw was forced open wider. He forced his big dick to the back of the small mouth where soft willing skin met his head, and started pumping viciously as the boy struggled and gasped. When he was about to come, Nigal shoved his dick deep into his bitch’s throat. The boy gagged and flailed, tears filling his eyes, unable to breathe as the dick filled his throat and Nigal’s demon seed squirted down into his gullet. He fell gasping and gagging as Nigal released him. 

“What do you say?” 

“Thank you, Sir.”

Nigal pulled him up by the hair again and slapped his new bitch on the side of his face, hard enough that the boy lost balance and barely avoided tumbling to the floor. He could see a red handprint starting to appear as the bitch removed his hand from the spot, still dazed.

“Thank you, MASTER,” he corrected.

“Thank you, Master,” the boy´s voice quivered as he processed the pain.

“Now,” Nigal puffed, “there is the matter of your naughty behavior the clown practices, the disgusting noises you made during our examination, and of course nipping your Master as I graciously gave you my milk,” Nigal said as he zipped up his pants. “What do you think I must do now?”

Dean bowed his head, still kneeling between his Master’s legs. Nigal could sense the waves of shame rolling off of him.

“You have to punish me…?” 

“I’m sorry? What did you say?” Nigal softened his voice into a deadly whisper.

“You’re going to punish me?” the bitch’s voice shook.

“I wouldn’t have to do ANYTHING if you weren’t so USELESS, BOY! Do you think I WANT to get all tired spanking YOUR ass?! You will ask me NICELY, BITCH!” Nigal roared as he jumped out of his chair. 

“I’m sorry, Master! Please! Please punish me Sir, please….” Dean grovelled, sobbing.

“Bring the paddle from the sideboard.”

The bitch turned his teary face to the sideboard where a big decorative paddle sat, then quickly stepped over to retrieve it and handed it over to him.

“Hold on to the side of the desk and bend over.” 

The boy was still sobbing as he did as he was told, his bare ass once again up in the air. 

Nigal fought again to control himself. Walking over to the ass offered up to him, he rubbed the cheeks over once.

“I will be giving you twenty strokes. You will repeat that you are a slut and thank me for your punishment after every single stroke. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master, ” his bitch said, or that’s what he thought he said but he couldn’t hear the last of it, with the roaring in his ears as he began the beating.

WHACK! “One.” 

“AHHHH!” The bitch screamed and gasped to get out the words, “I am a slut, Sir, thank you Sir.”

WHACK! “Two.”  
“AHHHHH!” “I am a slut, Sir, thank you Sir,” he cried.

WHACK!

The chant got slower as his ass began to shine red from the beating, and his screams and sobs got longer, but Nigal was a patient teacher and his bitch had to learn this lesson. There would be plenty of next times. Maybe even tomorrow… Nigal grinned as he whacked his little bitch’s ass again and waited for him to sob out the words. This was going to be so much fun.


End file.
